Reality
by Quequay
Summary: Songfic. AU Asuna couldn't break free from the paralysis during Kirito and Heathcliff's battle. warning:character death.
1. In the End

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**I got so far and tried so hard.**

As soon as I heard Heathcliff's offer I knew I'd accept. I couldn't let anyone else die because of me, my mind drifted back to every person that I'd seen die. Diabel. Keita. Tetsuo. Sasmaru. Ducker. Sachi. Kuradeel. No one else will die because of me, my mind made up I stepped forward and drew my swords.

"let's finish this" I said calmly.

I heard my friends shouting at me to stop, pausing I said

"Agil; Thanks for supporting the swordsman class, I know you spent almost all the money you made helping the players during the middle zones to level."

Agil looked shocked at that, he grunted slightly as though he wanted to say something but couldn't think of anything fitting.

"klein." I turned to my first friend in this game. "I really am sorry, for leaving you behind that day."

"Damn it Kirito! Don't apologize-don't you dare apologize to me now! I won't forgive you-I won't forgive you until you buy me a meal on the other side!"

"Got it, see you on the other side."

I turned to Asuna and smiled. No words were needed.

Turning back to Heathcliff I said "I'm sorry but I have a request"

"What is it?" Heathcliff, who had been waiting patiently, looked amused.

"I don't plan on losing. But if I die here, I want you to make sure Asuna can't kill herself, just for a little while."

Heathcliff looked surprised before nodding his assent "very well."

I was vaguely aware of Asuna shouting something at me but I ignored it, I needed to concentrate on the fight. Heathcliff opened his menu and turned his immortal status off, drawing his sword he got into a stance with his shield held in front of his body.

The platform faded away, the players too and everything else with them. There was just me and Heathcliff, a fight to the death. My mind cleared of all other thoughts, _I'm going to kill him!_ With that thought I charged forwards a cloud of dust rising from my speed. My Dark Repulser clashed with His sword, the fight had begun.

For a long time we battled back and forth, _he programmed every sword skill, He'll be able to block every combo I have to beat him with my own skill._ Elucidator connected with his shield as I narrowly ducked under a his sword, I couldn't land any blows but I managed to dodge his sword. _This stalemate can't continue. I have to be Faster!Stronger!Better! _My Swords Slammed into his shield faster and harder, for a moment his defence faltered but it was not to last as Elucidator shattered against his shield.

Time seemed to slow as I did nothing but stare in shock hoping . . . no praying that hadn't just happened. Then disaster struck or Heathcliff struck, his sword slicing through my flesh like a hot knife through butter, my health points dropped rapidly and I dropped to my knees _I'd failed I'd let everyone down_. I could hear my friends crying and shouting my name.

Heathcliff withdrew his sword and turned away, dismissing me as a threat. "I expected more." He muttered quietly so only he and I could hear.

I locked eyes with Asuna. She was crying and struggling against the paralysis. The determination to kill Heathcliff returned but much stronger this time _He expected more? . . . then he'll get it! _My hand gripped Dark Repulser's hilt. Glancing at my health I saw it was in the red zone the phrase no time like the present flashed through my head briefly. I leapt forward roaring my challenge to Heathcliff. He tried to turn around but only got halfway before Dark Repulser cut through his chest. The shock on his face was the last thing I saw before everything went black. A system announcement appeared.

You are Dead.

**I tried so hard and got so far,**

**But in the end it doesn't even matter.**


	2. I need a doctor

**I need a Doctor, doctor**

**to bring me back to life.**

Tick.

Suguha sat in a dreary room; several chairs lay strewn about haphazardly, various machines hummed and beeped as they continued with their functions, blinds blocked out most of the light casting everything in eerie shadows. In the centre of the room was a bed and in this bed was her Brother. He was covered in the hospitals robes and a blanket but it did nothing to hide the many wires going into his body or the gaunt look of his body or the long unkempt hair or the hideous fulldive helmet.

Tock.

Nurses roamed to and fro checking upon different patients, refilling intravenous fluid bags or simply speaking with families encouraging them that their relative will survive . . . or offering condolences. Relatives, although fewer, were there as well some quietly visiting the victims of SAO some weeping over the dead of a loved one. Finally there were one or two doctors checking on patients with special conditions (allergies, diabetes etc.) who would require extra attention.

Tick.

All this happened without Suguha noticing as she was preoccupied with her Brother, intently watching his face she waited. She waited for him to wake, she waited to get her Brother Back, she waited for her live to go back to normal. She waited because there was no doubt that her brother would survive and make it out of this "game".

Tock.

**I'm about to lose my mind**

**You've been gone for so long**

**I'm running out of time**

The clock that hung upon the wall outside this room was much louder than any of the machines inside the room and was easily heard inside the room. To Suguha it was like a countdown – a countdown until she'd have to go home, until the end of visiting hours. But she did nothing, nothing but wait.

Time passed without recognition. Hours? Minutes? Seconds? How long had she been sat here? It mattered little in this place, here only Kazuto mattered. The door rattled and opened. A nurse, Joe Suguha remembered his name to be, poked his head through the opening.

Joe was a short guy with glasses, short hair, blue eyes and five o'clock shadow. Joe was very muscular and had a tattoo of a knife just below his chin, Joe was also very smart and a pacifist Making him a strange person.

"Suguha Visiting hours ended 10 minutes ago."

Although they limited the times family members could see the patients, since Suguha was one of the few regular visitors they were lax in enforcing these limits.

Nodding she said "okay I'll see you tomorrow."

Joe smiled and nodded back before withdrawing his head from the door to give her a moment alone to say goodbye.

Gazing back at her Brother's face, she whispered "goodbye."

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

**I need a doctor**

**Call me a doctor**

"Joe!" Suguha shouted frantically. _No! Kazuto can't die . . . he just can't._

Joe appeared in a moment having been practically outside the room. As soon as he heard the EKG Flat line, he knew what had happened. Having seen it happen with countless patients from SAO. He also knew that nothing could be done as not only had the heart stopped the brain had been fried.

"Joe do something!" Suguha's voice was raising, getting louder with each second Joe did nothing.

"I'm sorry there nothing that can be done." He spoke calmly and with a low voice, trying to calm Suguha down.

"Don't give up on him yet! Please! He could still be alive, please." Suguha's voice quiet dropped until she was just whispering by the end of the sentence. Sobbing, Suguha collapsed onto the side of the bed that Kazuto was laying on, clutching his hand like a life line, She pleaded with him to come back, to wake up - to no avail as Kazuto was already dead.

**I need a doctor, doctor**

**To bring me back to life**

Minutes passed as Suguha continued crying in grief oblivious to her surroundings, oblivious to the growing noise in the corridors outside the room. Oblivious to Joe leaving. Oblivious to the end of SAO and the waking up of the players.

Until, the door opened and a man peeked into the room scanning the occupants. He was a tall man with brown eyes and spikey red hair; he was very thin and wore one of the hospital robes. The grin he had upon opening the door disappeared as he saw Suguha looking up at him with a tear stained face.

"Sorry to disturb you Wrong ro-"

He stopped mid-sentence staring at her brother. His brow furrowed in concentration. He gasped.

"K-Kirito."

_He must be referring to Kazuto. _He bowed his head, a single tear rolled down his cheek. As he moved from the doorway closer to her brother, leaving the door open, Suguha wipe away some of her tears asking;

"How do you know my Brother?"

". . . He was one of my best friends in SAO." More tears joined the first rolling down his cheeks.

"But no one's finished SAO yet."

The Man Nodded "they hadn't until about fifteen minutes ago."

She gasped. _Its over? But Kazuto didn't live . . . he died a few minutes before it ended. _this thought brought more tears trickling down her face.

"Klein there you are we thought you'd gotten lost."

At the door stood Another tall man he was also very thin and wore one of the hospitals robes, he was bald but had a beard and had brown eyes. His skin was a darker colour – the PC term would have been African-American.

"you found him then." The cheeky tone from before vanished becoming much more serious. He stood staring at Kazuto from the doorway almost transfixed.

"yeah." Klein said, the word sounding hollow.

"How? . . . How was SAO finished?" Suguha asked wanting to get back to their previous conversation.

And so Klein explained making sure not to miss something, his story was long and several minutes had passed before he finished. By this time a multitude of people had enter the room, people that were very different only sharing three things; 1 that they were all thin 2 that they all wore hospital robes 3 they all stared a Kazuto as though he was some kind of god.

"My Brother defeated the last boss?" still not quite believing everything Klein had told her.

"Yes he is-was a hero." Klein said getting nods from several of the gathered ex-players.

Suddenly there was a commotion at the back of the crowd, before the ex-players split either by force or by choice it was impossible to tell.

"Kirito!" A girl raced towards Her brother crying rivers of tears, her chestnut hair trailing behind her.

The girls was soon sobbing uncontrollably and muttering to Kazuto's corpse.

"How are you?" Suguha asked letting her anger seep into her voice as she got defensive of her brother.

Visibly collecting herself the girl replied.

". . . I'm his wife."

Weeks passed but nothing changed, she didn't get over _His_ death. It still hurt just as much as the day it happened but live went on and Suguha had to as well. She still kept in touch with the ex-players that knew _Him, _especially Klein and Asuna – who both preferred their game names.

The only real difference since the first day is that everyone else knew about it, News crews had been reporting upon the 'survivors of SAO' none stop especially the hero of SAO – her brother. Since everyone knew she often got people offering their condolences to her not that it made her feel better it just reminded her That _He _was dead and nothing would ever change that.

**I'm about to lose my mind**

**You've been gone for so long**

**I'm running out of time**

**I need a doctor**

**Call me a doctor**

**I need a doctor, doctor**

**To bring me back to life**


End file.
